


Roxy Roller

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 80s Lingo, 80s references, Alternate Universe - 1980s, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: It's not the worst first date ever.





	Roxy Roller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_Ace121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Ace121/gifts).



> Happy late-thirteen! (Like 8/13... it's a pun. It was Stud's idea, I'm sorry.)
> 
> This was for our 8/13 prompt, 'PLEASE write some 80s AkuRoku'. This goes out to you, its_Ace121! Sorry it's so incredibly late!

Skates clacked as they were slung over Axel's shoulder, beat-up boots on his sore feet and the thrum of disco still audible as the door to the roller rink shut. Roxas glided out after him on his skates, deeply regretting the decision to cough up the cash for a pair rather than just rent from the rink.

“Ow, ow, ow...”

“Not quite hell on wheels,” Axel commented snidely. Roxas glowered.

“Where's your car again?”

“Far side of the lot.”

“ _U-u-ugh..._ ”

“I know,” Axel sighed, sympathetic and just a tad nervous. “Worst first date you ever had, yet?”

Roxas stumbled over the poorly maintained asphalt and nearly wiped out. “I give up on walking in these.” He fell back behind Axel and grabbed his belt to glide in his wake. “If it makes you feel any better, as my only first date, it's also the best one I've had.”

“Radical, I'm in the lead.” Axel kept his pace measured to drag Roxas along and keep his jeans around his waist.

Roxas grinned at the back of Axel's Guns N' Roses t-shirt. “By the way, if you wanted to broadcast 'I'm a queer' to the whole world, we could've just skipped the disco and made out in front of the school.”

“Could always do that next. It's like, why settle for just one?”

“So not even the point,” Roxas groaned again.

“Guess we could've skipped the rink,” Axel admitted. “Disco's been dead for years and not even shoes with wheels can revive it.”

“D'you think they can make something that's dead illegal, too?”

“I'll try reporting it to the cops and see what they think.” Axel got out his keys and bent to unlock the door of his battered, poorly-painted car. Roxas let go and promptly collided with into the rear door.

“Oof-... They can have neon too, while they're at it.” Roxas rubbed his eyes.

“Hey. Sometimes neon can work.”

“I'm willing to sacrifice all the good neon to never see a neon palm tree light again,” Roxas declared. He all but fell backwards into the passenger seat and started to wrestle with the skates.

“Twisted Sister works neon,” Axel protested, climbing in front. “In fact, Twisted Sister could make for a decent soundtrack to roller skating.”

Roxas snorted. “That's your best examp- _fuck_ , ow...!”

“How's the bod?”

“It sucks, why do people like these things?” Roxas wrenched the first one off. “Ow! This is bogus.”

“Don't let 'em beat you” Axel said in pseudo-encouragement. He hadn't even started the car yet. Roxas finally removed the other and dropped them under the dash with his ragged backpack, and Axel casually slid an arm around the back of the seat to lean in.

“So... got any places I can kiss better?”

Roxas grinned despite himself. “If you put on the radio, maybe.”

Axel didn't need telling twice. He adjusted the finicky knobs of the car stereo, the two of them waiting for the warbling and squealing to become a recognizable tune.

“There, stop there,” Roxas told him, nodding along with Alice Cooper's voice. Axel adjusted it just enough to get a clear sound.

“You have good taste.”

“I know.” Roxas cast a quick look around, though the car and the parking lot were both dark.

Axel lowered his voice. “So...”

Sufficiently reassured that no one would see them, Roxas met his gaze. “So, this is the part we actually came here for, agreed?”

“Here I thought I was bad, then you go ahead and outdo me,” Axel smirked.

Not concealing his want so well now, Roxas laughed low. “Whatever, 'Axel'.”

It burned a little to be reminded of his infinitely lamer given name, but at least Roxas hadn't outright called him 'Lea'.

“Like, _shut up_.” Axel kissed him. Roxas dropped his arms across Axel's shoulders and kissed back. Getting closer, Axel started memorizing the feel of his lips, pleased. The stick shift dug into Roxas's hip but he didn't care.

Really, Roxas was desperately trying to remember everything his best friend's older brother had told them about kissing back in eighth grade. It was a good thing Axel seemed not to mind that he was inexperienced, or maybe it was that he couldn't tell. Roxas hoped for the latter and sank into Axel's touch, one hand sliding into his blonde hair.

“Mm...”

Something about the shift made this feel all more natural. Axel tried to keep from being overenthusiastic and kissing him too hard, but Roxas's breathing was nonetheless a little more audible as the track faded out. One hand braced on Axel's thigh, and he was receptive, paying no attention to the radio.

But then the first few chords of the song Roxas dreaded most filled the car.

“ _Mn-!_ ” Roxas shoved Axel away abruptly. “No, not this.”

He tried to reach the stereo in time to drown out the first verse of 'Roxy Roller', but it was too late. Axel lamented the loss of his lips until he recognized the tune and started to laugh.

“ _Shut. Up_ ,” Roxas demanded. He grabbed the wrong knob and accidentally blasted the volume in his haste. Axel cringed, still laughing regardless as he turned the radio down.

Roxas changed the station and exhaled, looking at Axel.

Axel smirked. “Seemed appropriate.”

Looking him dead in the eye, Roxas said, “I will make out with you until my curfew if you _never ever_ mention this again.”

“Forgotten,” Axel purred. “What were we even talking about?”

Roxas grinned, grabbed his collar, and tugged him into another hard kiss.

 


End file.
